Sonny with a chance of Mandy
by maegandemented
Summary: When Mandy returns to the studio, what will happen to Sonny? WIll they become friends, or enemies? Please read. Second fanfic. : I don't own SWAC. Or the plot, I think. A lot of people have done their version of this, but this is my version. R&R Enjoy!


**Here's the story!!! :D Sorry for not updating the, um, other story.**

**I'm just sooo busy! And I can't think of anything else to write about! I don't know how to continue it! So this is the story with Mandy coming back to Condor Studios. I know it doesn't seem original and a ton of writers have probably written something like it in their own versions, I wanna write my own version! XD**

Disclaimer: "Dad, I want SWAC for my birthday!" "What's SWAC? And no, sweety. SWAC is too expensive for daddy to buy." LOL. I don't own SWAC. Happy?

* * *

**Chapter one: Mandy**

I am Mandy. That's right. Mandy Richardson. The girl that left So random. Why did I leave? To film a new movie. I thought the movie would be such a hit. But when the ratings and critiques showed, I knew I was a goner. Leaving So random was the biggest mistake I made. Not just for my Hollywood career, but for my whole life. Now, I'm just a normal teen girl. I wish I could turn back time but, hey, who doesn't? I've been wanting to go back to So random for a while now. But, I tried to keep myself calm and cool. I could no longer take it when I saw the newest issue of Tween Weekly.

**Tween Weekly**

So random! So fabulous!

_"Condor Studio's 'So random' has never been more fabulous! Or should we say, hilarious! Just when we thought that So Random couldn't get any better, Sonny Munroe steps into the picture. 'She is out of this world! Hilarious!' said one of the regular viewers. The ratings for the show have shot up, and the viewers too! She's been on the show for just a year, and already, So Random has become an international phenomenon! Good job Miss Munroe!"_

I could not take it anymore. I have to go back to Condor studios. I have to go back to So random. And I have to go back to Chad...

~*Flashback*~

_"Chad, I have to leave Condor studios. I have an upcoming movie, and I have a good feeling about it." I say, sadly._

_"So you're choosing this movie, over me? CDC? Do you have any idea who I am?" he says._

_"Look, I know you're mad, but I have to take this chance. I could be a Movie star, Chaddy." I say, tears forming in my eyes._

_"I don't wanna hear anymore. I'm sorry you ever came into my life. I hate you. And I hate your stupid little show. You and your friends are pathetic excuses for actors." he said._

_Ouch. That really hurt. That's it._

_"Okay! If that's what you think of me, then that's what I think of you! I hate you Chad! I wish YOU never came into MY life! I hate YOUR show! And I hate EVERYTHING about YOU! I hate YOU!" I screeched. I then took what's left of me and my things and stormed out of Condor Studios, tears falling from my face, never wishing to return ever again._

_I'll show him, I thought. I'll show him that I who I am. I'll show him that I can be a Movie star. An actor._

_~*_End of flashback*~

I heard that that was the reason for the rivalry between the two shows now. I took them a month to find a replacement. A month of pure terror and hell on earth for Condor Studios because of the rivalry between the shows. But when Sonny Munroe started, I heard, from Tawni, that the rivalry began to fade away. Very little by little. But still, it was fading. And I heard it was, once again, because of that Sonny Munroe...

Tween Weekly

Channy!

_That's right folks, Channy! What is it, you might ask? It is Hollywood's soon-to-be couple! Our sources say that Hollywood's bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper, and Hollywood's newest sweet heart, Alison Munroe, have been seen mingling and teasing each other a lot lately. We also heard that the rivalry between their two shows, Mackenzie Falls and So random, has been weakened a bit. Is this because of Miss Munroe? We'll see... hopefully soon...._

Well, whoever this Alison Munroe is... she's gonna pay. I have to meet her. The girl who took away everything from me. I have to go back to The Studio.

I pick up my cellphone and dial a number that I haven't dialed for quite a while...

"Hello? Marhsall Pike here. Who are you and what'd you want?" said the stressed sounding voice of the executive producer and creator of my old show.

"Marshall? It's been so long! It's Mandy!" I say, cheerfully.

"Mandy? I need a last name Missy. Mandy who?" he said. Oh my god. He doesn't remember me.

"Mandy Richardson." I say, trying not to sound sad.

"Oh! Uh, Mandy. What do you want?" he said, in the same tone.

"I was wondering if I could, maybe, go visit? Or return to the Studio? I really miss everyone. It would be great if I could guest star too." I say, hopefully.

"Uh, wait. I'll have to ask Mr. Condor first. I'll call you later when he answers." he said. I said bye and then hung up.

After a few minutes of impatiently waiting, he finally called again.

"Hello? Mandy? Mr. Condor said you can come back for a week or two. He said you can guest star too, I you'd like to." he said.

"Thank you so much Marshall! See you soon! Wait, see you tomorrow!" I say, and then I hang up.

Perfect. Absolutely Perfect. I would be returning to Condor Studio tomorrow. Time to think of a plan to get back on the show... for good.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and subscribe to the story or something if you like it! Oh, and about the disclaimer, my dad actually watched an episode of SWAC, and he liked it. He LOL-ed a lot. :)**


End file.
